


Cas vs the Bed

by Shrinkynatural



Series: Versus Series [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Shrinking, Somnophilia, Unaware, tiny!Cas, very slight urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrinkynatural/pseuds/Shrinkynatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows Cas vs Dinner. Pre 5x07. The boys and Cas have been trying to find a way to fix Cas for a week straight. While Sam and Dean are sleeping, Cas sees a text from Bobby about a new case and tries to wake Dean up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas vs the Bed

Castiel stood on the cheap motel nightstand, the room dark aside from the bright numbers of the alarm clock and the dim streetlight shining around the edges of the curtains. On either side of him the brothers slept, exhausted from a long week of chasing leads that sounded like they might even have the slightest chance of helping them fix the diminutive angel. So far, nothing had stuck. 

He managed to wait another hour before starting to walk the border of the nightstand. The first night he had been content to sit and wait for the alarm to signal a new day, but his constant inactivity and the lack of progress had quickly drained him of all his patience. Now he walked. 

His dull routine was interrupted by Dean's phone vibrating against the desk. Castiel hurried over immediately, reading the front screen as displaying a text message from Bobby. Surprisingly, he found it easier to navigate the buttons when they were the size of his hand and easily visible, and soon he was viewing the message. 

_Have another lead. Might help your angel. Call when you get this._

As much as he wanted to keep calm and skeptical, Castiel's chest tightened and he strode over to Dean's end of the nightstand. It was past the four hours he'd once been told to allow so there should be no issue with waking Dean and calling Bobby. He jumped down easily onto Dean's pillow and made his way over to the sleeping giant. Dean was sprawled on his back so his ear was right where Castiel needed it. 

"Dean. Dean, wake up." He rested a hand on the shell of Dean's ear and leaned in. "You need to call Bobby. Dean, wake up!" When Dean didn't respond, Castiel straightened back up and smacked him hard on the temple. It worked, somewhat, causing Dean to bolt upright, but after a brief moment where it was obvious he hadn't _really_ woken up he fell back hard onto his pillow. Castiel scrambled away but his luck at not being caught under Dean's head vanished when he was catapulted into the air. 

He landed harshly on the mattress and couldn't even roll over onto his stomach before Dean rolled _his_ body on top of him. The weight pushing him down was immense, keeping him pinned even when he tried to push himself up. The cotton boxer briefs that were Dean's choice of underwear rubbed coarsely against his face and worse than that, it was starting to get very hot in his small area. 

Castiel was just starting to squirm away when Dean shifted and suddenly it wasn't his hip he was caught under. He grunted as Dean pressed his hips down into the mattress with agonizing slowness, the long, hard line of his dick covering Castiel completely. The pressure eased before intensifying, never fully going away as Dean rocked into the bed--into _Castiel_ \--again and again. 

Over the rasping drag he could hear the low noises Dean made, tiny moans and hums often punctuated with a more forceful jerk of his hips. He'd be lying if he said he'd never thought of being under Dean while he let out those sounds, but he'd have never guessed that this would be how it happened. For one, he had figured on Dean being conscious and for another, he thought he'd have more of a role than an unwilling masturbatory aid. 

Dean thrust into the bed for what felt like ages. His rhythm was unpredictable in his sleep, sometimes speeding up to the point where Castiel was glad he didn't need to breathe. Occasionally Dean would slow down, almost stopping just long enough for him to think that he'd given up before he started going again. 

"Ahh...sss," Dean moaned above him, lost in his dream and oblivious to the torture he was putting Castiel through. "Csss...Caaas." 

Dean's hips were moving faster now, but Castiel still heard his name over the noise. He could hardly believe it even when Dean kept repeating his name. _He_ was the source of Dean's pleasure and he didn't even realize how true that was. It was obvious that Dean was nearing the end of his dream from his little whines and the erratic thrusts that hit Castiel so hard that he couldn't even _move._

A moment later the whines changed, Dean's breath hitching and his hips going completely still before jabbing down once, twice, and a final third time. The body above him went boneless, the sudden weight making Castiel wish for the thrusts that had at least given him a small reprieve. He became hyper aware of the sweat that had fallen on him from Dean's body and he could just start to feel the extra wetness of Dean's orgasm soaking through the front of his underwear. 

Far up the bed, there was a rough cough and then the damp underwear above him gave a testing wriggle. 

"Eugh, gross." 

Castiel stiffened when he heard Dean's voice. He was _awake._ Not wanting to be found like this, he stayed still and quiet, assuming that Dean would leave the bed to go clean up. He could then make his escape back to the nightstand and hopefully no one would be the wiser. 

It didn't work out that way, however, and Castiel realized his ordeal was far from over. Instead of leaving the bed, Dean simply hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his underwear and tugged them down. His hips only lifted for a moment, not even allowing Castiel to roll over and _attempt_ to get away before Dean's bare cock slammed down on top of him. 

It was still damp from the orgasm and Dean felt the need to squirm constantly as he got his underwear down over his knees. His softening dick rubbed all over Castiel's body like he was a rag to clean with. The head even pushed right over his face, splashing semen in his eyes and up his nose and causing him to sputter. 

By the time Dean kicked his underwear off and settled down again with a sleepy sigh, Castiel was sticky all down his front with leftover semen. So much for getting out of this without anyone knowing. Hopefully Sam would wake up first and he could take him to the bathroom sink. He could easily be sworn to secrecy for at least Castiel's sake. 

Dean fell back asleep quickly, still blissfully unaware of his bedmate. Castiel shifted slowly a few times and when Dean didn't react he started feeling around for a way out. When he'd sprawled back on the bed after taking off his underwear, he'd bent one knee and created a pocket of space just high enough for Castiel to wriggle through. He pushed himself steadily down past Dean's dick and under his heavy balls until he was blissfully free of the heat and weight. 

The room was pitch black, but Castiel realized as soon as he stood up that Dean had simply pulled the sheet up over himself at some point. He could reach up and touch it, glad that it was light and he'd be able to get out from under it easily. First he had to find out where it stopped. Moving close to Dean's leg but careful not to touch him, Castiel walked down along the length of the bed. The sheet got closer to Castiel's head but he simply pushed it up with his hands as he went. 

Once he got to Dean's foot he could see where his toes were just sticking out. Relieved, he pushed his way under and happily breathed in the fresh air. It amplified the tightness of the drying sweat and semen on his face but Castiel couldn't bring himself to care. He began to make his way around to the outside of Dean's leg and up the bed when Dean began to shift again. The blanket hid his exact movements and Castiel wasn't ready when a foot swung out, his leg knocking into him and sending him tumbling off the bed with a yell. 

He landed on the cheap motel carpet with a thud and rolled over onto his back to glare up at the shifting bedsheets that were all he could see of Dean. He half expected Dean to wake up, but nothing happened. He still waited a couple more minutes before he stood and turned to face Sam's bed. From the floor it would normally be more difficult to get on top of the bed, but it looked like Sam had kicked his blanket down to his feet some time in the night and part of it trailed onto the floor. It would be more than sufficient. 

Castiel got up and went over to the blanket, grabbing it in both hands and giving it a tug to make sure he actually _would_ be able to climb it. When it didn't move he started climbing, not wanting to waste any time. Halfway up he could look over and see the numbers on the clock and it was getting closer to the time that Dean had set the alarm for. He needed to get to Sam and wake him up as quickly as possible. 

The climb went without incident and he warily eyed the intimidating obstacle Sam presented, on his back and taking up almost the whole bed. He had learned his lesson, he was going to make his way to the nightstand and attempt to wake Sam from there. There was an assortment of loose change that could easily be used as projectiles; Castiel wasn't going to get closer to either sleeping giant again if he could help it. He carefully walked along the edge of the bed, keeping an eye on Sam's sleeping form as he went. His caution paid off when Sam started to wake, shifting and groaning and then stretching with such force it shook the bed. 

Castiel stopped moving and knelt down to grab the bedsheet, thankful for that foresight when Sam sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. One leg knocked Castiel flat but didn't manage to drag him away and once it passed over him he quickly looked around. He was trapped between Sam's legs with the edge of the bed behind him and Sam's...disturbingly large bulge only inches from his face. 

He tilted his head back and shouted Sam's name only to find him in the middle of a yawn and deaf to his tiny calls. Then Sam's hands landed on the outside of his knees and he pushed himself forward, crotch slamming into Castiel with such force that he lost his grip. Unthinkingly, Castiel reached out and latched onto the front of Sam's boxers and found himself dangling once Sam stood. 

"Sa- _ahh!_ " Castiel helped as Sam began to _move_. He'd always been large and almost lumbering to Castiel, but now his long, sleep-heavy steps sent him swinging back and forth across Sam's crotch. 

Sam stopped in front of the table across the room and Castiel could see him open up his laptop and hit the little power button on it. He judged the distance to the table's surface, but suddenly they were moving again. A sound like claws on wood caught his attention and Castiel tilted his head back to see the source of the noise. It was just Sam's hand, scratching idly at the hair just above his waistband. When he was done scratching, Sam grabbed the waistband and hiked his sagging boxers up. The jolt made Castiel lose his grip, but he managed to grab onto the very bottom part of the front gap in the underwear. 

Secured once more, Castiel looked ahead to see where Sam was headed. The only place could be the bathroom since Sam surely wouldn't walk outside in only his boxers, and Castiel was right. The small room was lit briefly before Sam let out a groan and turned it back off. He stumbled to a stop in front of the toilet and Castiel was jostled again as Sam's hand came down and roughly pushed his fingers inside the gap. When they came back out they didn't come alone, and Castiel ducked his head and clung even tighter so he wouldn't be knocked down as Sam pulled his dick out. 

Sam's sigh was almost drowned out by the loud rushing of urine leaving his dick and splashing into the toilet bowl below. Castiel's nose wrinkled at the smell, but really it was no worse than the mix of sweat and come he himself currently possessed. It felt like forever until Sam's bladder was finally fully relieved. Sam gave his dick a few shakes that were thankfully too gentle to cause Castiel any harm, and then he tucked himself back away. A stubborn drop that had stayed on fell onto Castiel's head when it bumped against Sam's boxers and Castiel shook his wet hair immediately to try to get rid of it. 

He watched Sam's hand retreat from the boxers but it didn't go far. Sam splayed his fingers and brought his palm down on Castiel, his fingers curling down lower to cup his balls and bounce Castiel around as he scratched an itch. Sam stopped moving but didn't remove his hand. His hand slid up until it was the fingers curling around Castiel and giving one curious squeeze and then another. 

"Oh _shit!_ " he yelped and Castiel was plucked away and lifted far too fast for his liking to Sam's eye level. The light was flicked on a moment later and he was met with Sam's horrified and panicked gaze. "How did you...why....oh my god, what _happened_ to you? Did _I_..?" 

Castiel looked down at himself and turned around to look at himself in the mirror. While he'd known he was a mess, he hadn't thought to look and see just how much of one he was. His clothing was stiff all over and dabbed with patches of crusted white semen, his face was still red from the chafing of Dean's underwear though it looked to be healing steadily, and half of his hair stuck straight out while the other half was plastered to his head and still slightly dripping with urine. 

He turned back to Sam and shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it and no, it wasn't you." He paused, considering, then amended, "well, you did urinate on me, but only slightly. I want to have a bath and wash my clothes before Dean wakes up." 

Sam's face was red as well from utter embarrassment and he just nodded. He set Castiel down on the counter and started to fill the sink and a cup without a word, standing there as he undressed and tossed his clothing into the cup. 

Before he walked over to the sink, Castiel tilted his head up and gave Sam a level look. "I don't want Dean to know of this." 

Sam's eyes widened and he shook his head, looking anywhere but down at him. "No, of course not! He won't hear it from me. Do you need me to stay or...?" 

"No, thank you! You can wake Dean; Bobby left a message on his phone. You can call him while I'm in here." 

Sam nodded again and all but ran from the room. With a sigh, Castiel sat on the edge of the sink and slid down into the water. Sam had even thought to drop a sliver of soap in and he immediately snatched it up. The warm water and soap felt divine and he briefly considered just spending his days in the sink until they figured out how to fix him. 

"Dean! Cas is in there!" 

"He's only using the sink, and I'm just going to grab a quick shower. No big deal." 

"But _Dean!_ " 

Sam's protests didn't stop Dean, and soon he was striding into the bathroom in a pair of loose drawstring pants that he certainly hadn't been wearing the night before. 

"You don't mind sharing, right Cas?" he asked, closing and locking the door behind him. He didn't wait for a reply and went over to the tub on the other side of the room, out of Castiel's sight. 

Castiel picked up his soap again when Dean just walked by and set to scrubbing himself clean one more time. The shower started and he knew that it didn't take Dean long to clean himself. The only problem with being in the sink was that he couldn't get _out._   He'd always been content to wait until one of the brothers came to check on him, but now he was worried that Dean would look at his clothes and notice any stains that were still on there. 

Ten minutes later Castiel's skin was bright pink and his little soap sliver had dissolved into the water. He heard the water shutting off and the curtain being pulled aside, Dean done with his shower as quickly as he'd assumed he would be. Then Dean was back by the sink, mostly dry and with a towel around his hips, smiling down at Castiel. 

"That wasn't so bad, was it? Ready to get out now? Bobby called last night and he thinks there's a case with some pretty weird stuff that might help us get you back to normal." 

That wasn't news to Castiel, but he just nodded and got to his feet. Dean carefully scooped him out of the water and set him on the counter next to a washcloth. It was really more the size of a blanket than a towel to him, but it wasn't heavy and he dried himself off well enough. 

Dean was doing the same beside him and when the towel dropped he couldn't help but cast a glance over at the dick hanging soft between Dean's legs. It looked deceptively innocent, nothing like the thing that had pounded Castiel into the mattress for half the night. 

He looked away before he could be caught and moved to the cup holding his clothes. The worst of it had fallen off from the soaking and he picked out his shoes, socks, underwear, and tie, knowing that anything still on them would be impossible for Dean to see at their size. 

"You should've done this yesterday, Cas," Dean stated, looking over as he wrapped the towel back around his hips. "They would've had all night to dry. The case is pretty far so we were going to head out right after breakfast." 

Castiel frowned at his words as he inspected his pants, rubbing at any persistent crusting. He didn't want to put off the case but there was no way he was traveling naked. The way things were going, they'd lose his clothes somewhere. 

Dean unlocked the door and opened it wide, bringing in a cold rush of air that made Castiel shiver involuntarily. "I'll ask Sam if he has any ideas on getting your clothes dry faster." 

Once he was gone Castiel shoved the pants aside and grabbed his coat, quickly checking for any obvious stains. The lighter color hid them better than the black of his pants did and he was fairly certain they'd pass inspection. Maybe he could get Sam in here to look at them and make sure. 

"Are they getting clean?" Sam whispered from the doorway, angling himself so blocked most of it and Dean wouldn't be able to see in. 

Castiel shrugged and held up his coat as an example. When Sam walked in he saw he was holding something large and plastic with a long cord attached. Sam set it on the other side of the sink and took the coat, looking it over. 

"It's not bad. We can probably get one of those small bags people use for socks or something and wash them properly with our laundry. Then we'll know they're okay." 

"They won't get lost?" he asked, wringing out his shirt and holding it out to Sam next. 

Sam set down the coat so he could take the shirt and shook it out. "No, but we'll make sure to get one with really tiny holes just in case. Okay, here's what we're going to do." He gave the shirt back and reached over to pick up the cord end and plug it into the wall. Then he picked up the plastic part and showed it to Castiel. "This is my hair dryer, I'm going to use it to dry your clothes. Well, the bigger ones anyway; I don't want to accidentally lose one of your socks or your tie. It's, uh, pretty loud, so if it's too loud just cover your ears and I'll stop it. We can move you into the other room while I finish them." 

Castiel nodded for him to go ahead and Sam unraveled the cord, stretching it as he moved over to the toilet. He lowered the lid and sat down, picking up the coat and giving Castiel one last look before he turned on the hair dryer. It _was_ quite loud and Castiel cringed, but he quickly got used to it. He watched as Sam waved the hair dryer back and forth over his coat, half afraid that Sam would let go and it would blow away into some unreachable corner. 

It was only a couple of minutes before Sam turned it off and shook the coat a little to cool it down. He handed it to Castiel, who took it and slipped it on. The heat still radiating off it reminded him of his baths in the sink and he gave a small smile before picking up his shirt and passing it off to Sam next. 

Sam was almost done drying his shirt when Dean came over, now fully dressed. "Looks like that's actually working," he remarked over the noise, giving a wide grin. "I guess your girly hair was actually good for something after all." 

Castiel didn't have to look up to know that Sam was giving his brother a glare, Dean's laugh even confirmed it. 

"And you're really looking like a flasher now, Cas. Dry his pants, Sam. Jeez." 

"I'll make _you_ do it if you don't shut up," Sam shot back, checking the shirt over before giving it back to Castiel. "Go put gas in the car and we should be ready to leave when you get back." 

Dean rolled his eyes and pushed away from the doorframe. "All right, all right. Back in a few!" 

He walked away and once they heard the door close they looked to each other in relief. Dean had no idea what had happened.


End file.
